La pire décision du Choixpeau magique
by Alexielios
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après la guerre, McGonagall demande au Choixpeau magique s'il a des regrets. Celui-ci admet regretter un choix surprenant qu'il a du faire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.


**Cette fic est la traduction de _The worst choice the Sorting Hat ever made_ par E4mj****.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à E4mj.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. Petite pause entre mes deux projets. En reregardant les films HP pour la énième fois, j'ai décidé de faire une petite trad pour le fun. La voilà. Une petite discussion amusante (et vraiment très intelligente) sur les tenants et aboutissants de la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

**Beta** : Ron Ravenclaw

**Date** : 15 juillet 2014

* * *

**La pire décision du Choixpeau magique**

Minerva McGonagall était fatiguée. Elle se sentait comme si... Non, en fait, cela faisait des années, _des années_ qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'asseoir et se détendre. La guerre était terminée. Il n'était plus. Voldemort n'était plus. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans la chaise du directeur... ou plutôt de la directrice.

— Oh Merlin... Je suis directrice, dit-elle sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Elle fut choquée d'avoir une réponse.

— Comme tu avais dit que tu le serais le jour où je t'ai placée à Gryffondor.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir le Choixpeau magique, posé calmement sur l'étagère comme toujours, même s'il était un peu grillé.

— Je vois que vous êtes un peu brûlé.

Les mots lui échappèrent. Elle avait toujours très bien contrôlé sa langue, mais elle avait toujours le sentiment de n'avoir que onze ans en présence du Choixpeau, et elle était tellement fatiguée.

— Nous avont tous des cicatrices.

— Oui, dit-elle en soupirant profondément.

— Et nous devons nous en souvenir, il y a une quantité de choses que nous ne devons pas oublier.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Minerva se souvenait des bons moments, et laissa la tension qui l'habitait disparaître progressivement.

— Regrettes-tu que je ne t'aie pas placée à Serpentard ?

La question la prit au dépourvu pour la deuxième fois. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangée... du moins pas depuis sa jeunesse. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne bien sûr, elle pensait que personne ne parlait de ces choses-là. Elle n'avait même pas considéré le fait que d'autres qu'elle avaient pu protester contre leur choix de maison avant que Albus ne lui dise que Harry Potter l'avait fait. Elle regarda le tableau vide du dernier directeur. Celui-ci était en train de répandre la nouvelle de la fin de la guerre à ceux qui n'étaient pas là, comme le faisait toutes les peintures de Poudlard. Celles d'entre elles qui pouvaient quitter le château bien sûr.

— Je ne regrette que très peu de répartitions, et seulement une durant ces quatre derniers siècles. Il te ressemblait beaucoup, tu sais.

— Oh ?

— Hmm... Oh oui, il aurait eu sa place à la fois à Gryffondor et Serpentard, même si peu de gens peuvent le croire. Oui, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard. Tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'élèves pourraient être dans ces deux maisons. Peut être que maintenant, après la guerre, je pourrai les répartir sans m'inquiéter de leur peur du sang.

— Il était né-moldu ? demanda Minerva, sans parvenir à masquer la pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

— Oh, il était un sang-mêlé, mais personne n'a jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, dit le Choixpeau en riant.

— Ah.

Minerva commençait à avoir une petite idée de qui ils parlaient. Le Choixpeau gloussa, et la regarda avec attention.

— C'est amusant de voir à quel point le monde des sorciers est incapable de regarder ce qui est juste sous son nez. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que les gens croyaient voir.

— Non, nous savons ça maintenant, dit Minerva en soupirant.

Le Choixpeau gloussa de nouveau.

— Ah bon ? Tu l'as toi-même mal jugé.

Maintenant elle en était sûre.

— Pourquoi Gryffondor, demanda t-elle, curieuse.

— En raison de sa compréhension de la notion de sacrifice. Tu serais surprise de savoir à quelle point elle était profonde. Parce qu'il était courageux, et curieux, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu l'influencer et qui se dressait sur sa route.

— Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas...

— Non ? répondit le Choixpeau, extrêmement amusé. Et bien, j'ose dire que tu finiras par voir.

Minerva frissona légèrement en entendant ça, s'attendant à tout sauf à avoir Tom Jedusor à Gryffondor avec ses petits lions.

— Il y a toujours eu des serpents parmi les lions, et des lions parmi les serpents. Ils ne vous appartiennent pas, c'est vous qui avez un devoir envers eux. Je pense que c'est une leçon qui est trop souvent oubliée.

Elle rougit un peu.

— Alors pourquoi Serpentard ?

— Autre que pour le Fourchelangue ?

Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil, et le Choixpeau ne pû s'empêcher de rire en retour.

— Ah, ça, c'est une question _bien_ plus intéressante. Parce qu'il est un Serpentard dans le vrai sens du terme, en accord avec les idéaux de Salazar. Parce qu'il pouvait cacher certaines choses, il connaissait l'art subtile du subterfuge et de la manipulation. Parce qu'il avait fait face à beaucoup plus de difficultés qu'un enfant normal, et qu'il s'en est sortie vivant. Intact. Survivant. Parce qu'il était astucieux, et sournois, et parce que s'il le voulait, il pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds, sans avoir besoin de recourir à la mort et à la destruction. Mais surtout, parce qu'il avait la plus grande ambition que j'avais répartie depuis très, très longtemps.

— Vous parlez comme s'il était encore en vie ! dit Minerva alarmée, et tendue à nouveau.

L'amusement du Choixpeau parut grandir.

— Oh, du calme. Je ne parle pas de morts ou de vivants. Je parle d'enfants de _onze ans_ et toutes leurs possibilités. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je l'avais envoyé là où je l'ai envoyé. Si j'avais su à l'époque ce que je sais maintenant, je n'aurai jamais fait le même choix. Et _ceci_ est une occurrence qui n'arrive qu'une fois tous les quelques siècles. L'indécision du moment passe en général quand je les vois grandir. Il y a toujours des possibilités, oh, d'_innombrables_ possibilités, mais c'est rare que je les prenne en compte, et c'est encore plus rare quand j'admets que j'aurais préféré faire un autre choix. Il y a tout simplement beaucoup trop de variables.

— Mais vous regrettez cette décision. Je ne suis pas surprise. Tellement de morts...

Sa voix se brisa et elle fut surprise de découvrir des larmes sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Mais au fond, cela ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde.

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et la regarda essuyer ses larmes.

— Certaines morts sont inévitables, et elles auraient eu lieu, peu importe la décision de l'envoyer à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Je crois que la raison pour laquelle je regrette le plus mon choix est qu'en cet instant, il aurait été _tellement_ différent. Non pas parce qu'il aurait été moins courageux ou loyal... ou même imprudent. Non, mais parce que s'il avait été un Serpentard, il aurait pu être sournois et astucieux également.

— S'il avait été un Serp... mais alors... vous voulez dire...

Minerva eut un hoquet choqué et fixa le Choixpeau pendant un long moment avant de se reprendre.

— Mais alors, vous parlez de HARRY POTTER !?

Le Choixpeau gloussa.

— Je t'avais dit que le monde des sorciers était aveugle à tout ce qui se trouvait directement sous son nez.

— Mais... alors vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir envoyé Tom Jedusor à Serpentard ?

— Tom Jedusor, comme toi, avait des qualités qui lui aurait permis d'être à la fois à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, mais comme toi, il aurait été pareil, peu importe la maison, se moqua le Choixpeau. Tu aurais été un Gryffondor à Serpentard, et il aurait été un Serpentard à Gryffondor. Vous êtes tous les deux sans intérêt.

Minerva bafouilla et regarda le Choixpeau, qui venait tout juste de l'ignorer, elle et ses sentiments.

— Non, Harry m'intéressait parce que s'il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait été encore plus Serpentard que Salazar en personne. On se serait attendu à ce qu'il soit faible et imprudent, ce qui l'aurait forcé à montrer son autre côté. Il aurait été en mesure d'exploiter son pouvoir, comme c'est acceptable à Serpentard. Il aurait pu exploiter sa célébrité, et sa langue d'argent, et il aurait alors mis un terme à cette guerre bien plus vite, et beaucoup moins de sang aurait été versé, contrairement à ce qu'un Harry à Gryffondor aurait jamais pu rêver de faire. Il se serait fait des contacts, et il aurait pu donner aux familles du côté de Voldemort et aux familles neutres une possibilité qui n'impliquait pas de se mettre à plat ventre devant eux pour être moins soumis au sortilège Doloris.

Harry est une répartition que je regrette parce que à Gryffondor, il est un vrai Gryffondor, mais à Serpentard, il aurait été un vrai Serpentard. Mais en tant que Gryffondor, vivant dans ce monde plein de préjugés, il n'a jamais pu montrer son côté Serpentard. A Serpentard, son côté Gryffondor aurait été un outil et un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, ce qui aurait été attendu de lui. Ces seules raisons suffisent à me rendre curieux. Mais le fait qu'il y aurait pu y avoir moins de morts et qu'il y aurait eu des changements majeurs ne sont pas les raisons qui me font regretter mon choix.

— Vous ne regrettez pas toutes ces vies perdues ?

— Non. La mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

— Vous citez Albus.

— Non, ignorante, Dumbledore _me_ citait !

— Oh.

Elle regarda à nouveau le portrait toujours vide d'Albus, en se demandant ce qu'il ferait de cette discussion. Un instant plus tard, elle se demanda même s'il avait déjà_ eu_ cette discussion. Cela ne la surprendrait pas si cela avait été le cas.

— Alors pourquoi le regrettez vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Si ce n'est pas pour les vies des enfants à Poudlard ?

— Je le regrette pour Harry lui-même. Pour la perte qu'il fit consciemment quand il me supplia « pas Serpentard », et les nombreuses, très nombreuses blessures auxquelles il a survécu à cause de ça.

— Il ne serait pas qui il est sans elles.

— Non, mais il serait tout aussi intéressant, et c'est _ÇA_ qui me fait regretter ma décision.

Ils avaient discuté de nombreuses choses au cours des années, mais cette discussion était toujours resté dans son esprit. Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait son bureau, un Harry beaucoup plus âgé était venu pour l'aider si elle en avait besoin, et elle se souvint de cette discussion. Il l'aidait à trier des boites contenant de vieux dossiers scolaires, quand elle eut le soudain désir de savoir.

— Regrettes-tu d'avoir choisi Gryffondor ?

Elle vit que sa question soudaine l'avait pris au dépourvu.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il déconcerté.

— Le Choixpeau, il a dit que tu avais préféré Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Harry fredonna un peu, et un léger rictus vint tordre les coins de sa bouche.

— Oui et non.

Elle s'énervait légèrement à cette réponse, et le regarda d'un de ses regards perçant. Harry rit simplement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment affecté comme ils avaient affecté les autres, mais il céda.

— Oui, parce que j'ai perdu tellement de mon potentiel, même si, pour commencer, j'aurai eu des amis différents.

Minerva pensa immédiatement à la tête qu'avait fait Ron Weasley au dernier Noël, lors de la fête organisée pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, quand il avait découvert que sa fille était fiancée au fils de Drago Malefoy.

— Oui, j'imagine que tu aurais grandi dans des conditions différentes.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Alistair ? demanda Harry, en se tournant vers l'étagère où se trouvait le Choixpeau magique. Minerva ne le montra pas, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que le Choixpeau ait un nom. C'était très _Harry_ d'y avoir pensé, et apparemment d'avoir pensé à lui demander. Le Choixpeau remua un peu sur son étagère.

— Sale gamin impudent, le sermonna t-il. Je le regrette, et je le regrette encore, et je reste persuadé de ce que j'ai dit, tu aurais parfaitement eu ta place à Serpentard.

— Tu as raison bien sûr, dit Harry en riant. Le vert me va très bien.

Minerva n'avait jamais vu un chapeau fixer quelqu'un avant, mais le Choixpeau le fit, avant de considérer sa réponse pendant un long moment.

— Savais-tu que toi et lui n'étiez pas les seuls avec la possibilité de parler aux serpents dans leur gènes ?

— Non ? dit Harry, réellement surpris.

— En effet. Un certain nombre d'enfants non voulus et de Cracmols ont été effacé d'arbres généalogiques au cours des siècles, même au sein des familles les plus attentives.

— Mais personne d'autre ne _parlait_ avec les serpents.

— Tu es le seul à parler _avec_ les serpents.

— Tom parlait _avec _Nagini.

Minerva fut surprise d'entendre Harry l'appeler Tom. Il l'appelait toujours Voldemort en public.

— Non, comme avec tous les autres serpents, il parlait _à_ Nagini. Il parlait _avec_ ses horcruxes, gronda le Choixpeau.

Harry ignora le ton et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Minerva l'observa, le voyant sous un jour différent. Les deux semblaient être dans leur propre monde pour débattre, et elle en apprenait plus sur la personnalité de Harry en observant cette discussion que pendant toutes ses années d'école.

— Nous allons devoir accepter de ne pas être d'accord, dit Harry. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu non plus avec Dumbledore. Il n'a jamais admis que Tom pouvait ressentir de l'amour, et je ne crois _toujours_ pas que c'était « le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait ».

— On s'écarte du sujet, fit remarquer le Choixpeau.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Délibérément je suppose, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Choixpeau. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas aux serpents ?

— Parce que tu dois _être _Serpentard, au niveau du caractère, pour en être capable.

Harry réfléchit à cette phrase pendant un long moment, avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

— Alors, pour en revenir à la conversation du début, je ne le regrette pas, répondit Harry.

— Oh ?

Le Choixpeau sembla sincèrement surpris après ça.

— Non. Je suis un peu curieux de savoir où Serpentard aurait pu m'emmener, mais je pense que tu as tort. J'aurais pu avoir des _traits_ de Gryffondor à Serpentard, alors que je ne pouvais pas avoir des traits de Serpentard à Gryffondor, mais je n'aurais jamais pu _être_ un Gryffondor. Et d'après ton dernier argument, tu admets que malgré les préjugés, j'ai tout de même réussi à _être _un Serpentard à Gryffondor malgré tout.

— Ton esprit fonctionne d'une façon amusante, enfant.

— Tu ne veux simplement pas admettre que j'ai raison, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

— Continue de croire ça, gronda le Choixpeau, mais Minerva entendit l'amusement dans le ton employé.

Harry fit un clin d'œil au Choixpeau.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, puisqu'au final, tout ne se rapporte qu'à une seule chose.

— Et qu'est-ce donc ?

— Toi et moi, aucun de nous deux ne peut regretter ce choix.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que la répartition, même si elle a une influence considérable, ne change rien. Nous sommes répartis dans des maisons pour apprendre, mais nous avons un petit peu de chacune d'entre elles. Peu importe la couleur que prennent nos robes pour ces septs années, nous serons toujours qui nous sommes, et aucun de nous n'est _que_ Gryffondor, ou _que_ Serpentard, nous sommes simplement l'un avant l'autre.

— Des mots sages pour un parvenu.

— Les mots ne sont qu'un jeu pour nous, les Serpentard, dit Harry en riant.

— Pas un Gryffondor ?

— Oh, ça aussi, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. On en revient à pourquoi Dumbledore et toi ne voulez pas croire que Tom pouvait aimer, continua Harry un peu plus tard.

— Et comment prouves-tu ça alors, morveux ?

Harry sourit.

— Parce que lorsqu'on regarde dans le miroir et qu'on voit le mal, on ne veut pas admettre qu'il est humain. Tom aurait toujours été Tom à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsoufle. Il aurait toujours été un Serpentard également.

— Donc tu es en train de dire que je suis superficiel ?

— Oh non, dit Harry en secouant violemment la tête. Tu as un but, et malgré ce que je dis, je ne m'en serai pas sorti sans toi. Tom m'a dit quand j'avais onze ans, peu de temps après la Répartition, qu'« il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher ». Il avait raison, seulement il ne comprenait pas qu'il existait plein de formes et de types de pouvoir. Je pense que peut être Dumbledore comprenait ça, mais pas la phrase de Tom.

— Et cela est lié aux maisons parce que...

— Parce qu'à Serpentard, j'aurai été forcé de montrer mon côté Serpentard, me rendant moins Serpentard à cause de ça. Peut être que je n'aurais pas _été_ un Serpentard si j'avais été à Serpentard.

— Une idée intéressante, dit le Choixpeau en y réfléchissant sérieusement.

Harry acquiesça.

— Exactement. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, mais cela ne nous définit pas. J'aimerai modifier ce qu'a dit Tom. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal sans pouvoir pour les faire exister.

Harry sourit tendrement, se rappelant certains souvenirs.

— La Répartition ne fait que définir les paramètres. Cela ne détermine pas si je suis un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor, ou un Poufsoufle ou un Serdaigle. Cela ne fait que m'aider à décider comment utiliser les « maisons » que j'ai.

Il y eu un silence contemplatif pendant un long moment. Finalement, le Choixpeau laissa échapper un bruit de mécontentement.

— Tu me contrarie, enfant.

— Je pensais bien que tu le serais, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux semblaient se comprendre totalement, mais Minerva était toujours dans le noir.

— Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Harry regarda le Choixpeau avec un sourire narquois, et ce dernier donna clairement l'impression de lever les yeux au ciel (un exploit impressionnant pour un objet qui n'en avait pas).

— Parce que maintenant, je regrette _vraiment_ de l'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor.

Minerva n'eut pas besoin de demander à nouveau, avant que Harry ne s'explique.

— Parce que maintenant, Alistair se demande si je n'aurais aussi pu aller à Serdaigle.

— Tu est impossible ! s'exclama le Choixpeau, apparemment d'accord avec Harry.

— L'impossible est ma spécialité, répondit ce dernier.

— _Ça_, je peux facilement l'attester, approuva Minerva.

Le Choixpeau ronchonna un peu, puis retourna dans son silence, et la discussion s'arrêta là.


End file.
